


Please do me a favour

by Bucky_Bear_Protection



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Bear_Protection/pseuds/Bucky_Bear_Protection
Summary: Can someone pls appreciate the shipping Tom Riddle/Credence Barebone with me and write fanfics about them?Hurt/ComfortAngsty ThingsHonestly I take anything.





	Please do me a favour

Hey! I recently came to ship

Tom Riddle/Credence Barebone

but I've noticed that almost noone in the fandom does, but if you think about it the two are so similiar and yet so different. I would really appreciate it if someone could write me fanfics about it. I don't really care about the topic or the length but if you do decide to do me this favour pls leave a comment so I can read it and leave a kudo!


End file.
